


Siempre lo mismo.

by YariChan



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: ALL THE ANGST, Angst, GANYMEDE SWEET CINNAMON ROLL PROTECT HIM ALL COST, Idk what to tag ???, M/M, Modern AU, Non-Gods AU, implicit smut
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 02:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6497863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YariChan/pseuds/YariChan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Siempre va a ser lo mismo, pero no quieres que cambie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Siempre lo mismo.

Mismo mensaje. Mismo hotel. Misma recepcionista. Mismo botones. Misma habitación.

Siempre era lo mismo. Sin embargo, él nunca se quejaba. Sabía que no era más que un simple amante para Zeus, sabía que era solo uno más en la larga lista de personas que habían pasado por esta misma habitación al igual que él. Lo sabía todo. Y sin embargo, ahí estaba, sentado en la cama y esperando a que el hombre atravesara la puerta, vestido con uno de esos trajes que costarían más incluso que el pequeño apartamento donde residía. Con una gran sonrisa de superioridad en su rostro, que cambiaría a una de extrema satisfacción cuando sus ojos se encontrasen con los suyos propios.

Se acercaría a la cama, y sin mucha demora le desvestiría, diciéndole lo mucho que le apreciaba con cada prenda que fuese desapareciendo. Diciéndole lo mucho que le quería y lo especial que era. Que no era igual que el resto. Y en eso sabía que tenía razón, Zeus nunca se había molestado en mantener amantes para más de una vez, Ganímedes era único. El único que había pasado más de una noche en esa habitación de hotel. El único que había consolado al dios en sus peores momentos y el único que le amaba.

Porque sí, el joven Ganimedes se encontraba perdidamente enamorado de Zeus. Todos y cada uno de los días se reprimía las ganas de gritárselo en la cara, porque entonces, y solo entonces, todo dejaría de ser como siempre había sido.  Porque Zeus era un hombre casado. Un hombre casado que hacía más caso a sus amantes que a su propia esposa.

Mucho se hablaba en las calles de ellos, que si eran hermanos, que si había sido un matrimonio de conveniencia, que si había sido por pena… Pero solo Ganímedes conocía la verdad tras ese matrimonio. Recordaba perfectamente la noche en la que Zeus se lo confesó todo, borracho como una cuba, después de una agradable cena. El joven no volvió a mencionar esa noche nunca  más.

La noche pasó como cualquier otra noche más. Zeus se dedicó a marcar todos y cada uno de los centímetros de la piel de Ganímedes, dejando pequeños, y no tan pequeños, moratones, que demostraban que el joven no era más que suyo.  Ganímedes sabía que la relación que mantenía con el adulto no le llevaría a nada más que dolor y malos momentos, sin embargo, no podemos controlar de quien nos enamoramos.

A la mañana siguiente todo era igual que siempre. Ganímedes despertaba en la cama, enredado entre las sabanas, con una nota en la almohada de al lado. Una excusa, que ni se molestaría en leer, llenaba el papel. Lo hizo una bola y lo tiró en la papelera. Lentamente recogió su ropa del suelo y comenzó a vestirse. Finalmente abandonó la habitación, sabiendo que la semana que viene volvería. Porque siempre iba a ser lo mismo.


End file.
